legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 3
The Miracle Elite was ready for the wedding. They sang how Terra and Zick grew up from their home universe. Transcript (Setting: Palace of Agrabah; Courtyard) Claptrap (Wearing a tuxedo and talking into a microphone): Hello, and welcome to "Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical!" That's right; we're taking you to the marriage of a millennium. And who's this coming on the lovely stretch camel? Oh it's Gumby and Pokey (Gumby and Pokey walk down the aisle together, waving) and they're bringing a salad, (assistants carry a giant salad behind them) how wonderful (Another assistant with a peppershaker follows). Oh look, there's Opus the Penguin, Oh Opus, Opus, could we have a word with you? (Opus waved). Oh no, the crowd is parting, who's coming? (Splosion Man separates the crowd as he walks through it) It's Splosion Man! And you're name is? (Genie holds the microphone in front of a Car) Herbie: I'm Herbie the Love-bug. Claptrap: You're a Love-bug? Herbie: Well, it hurts. Claptrap: Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by sand. It's everywhere. (A logo appears reading 'Sand- it's everywhere'. Genie walks in front of it.) Get used to it! (Setting: The Wedding Pavilion; Gift Table) Max: Come on, come on (Max moves his hands in a 'come on' motion) Cait Sith: I can see fine from back here. Max: Uh uh, it's Zick! Cait Sith: Look, there's one thing I get sentimental about, and I'm sittin' on it. (Max picks Cait Sith up by the tail. He looks under him, confused.) Cait Sith: The loot monkey, the loot! (Setting: The Wedding Pavilion) Cat in the Hat: Bad news Sir, the boutonnières clash with the cumber buns! (Cat holds out a white boutonnière and a brown cumber bun.) Ezekiel Zick: Cat, isn't it a little late for that? Cat in the Hat: What, what are you trying to say? Out with it! (Cat looks around) What, what... (He sees the crowd) ...they're here. Oh no! (Cat changes into the White Rabbit from "Alice in Wonderland") I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date! (Cat runs through the aisle and through the doors. As the doors swing back and forth, Cat steps back out, wearing a suit. Cat blows on a horn. He disappears. Max runs down the aisle, and jumps on top of Herbie. Index and Squid Girl walk down the aisle, followed by Kohaku. Four guards walk down the isle carrying a throne with Spectre and Blurr on it. The guests bow. Crazy Frog chatters and waves wildly. Blurr laughs and waves to him. The guards reach the end of the aisle. Sultan runs off the throne and into the pavilion. Zick bows.) Blurr: (Nudging Zick with his elbow) Don't look so solemn boy, this is a happy day. Orange: Oh look, it's a Kodiak moment. (singing) Is this the little girl Tuxedo carried? Is this the little boy at play? Index (singing): I don't remember growing older When did we? Squid Girl (singing): When did she get to be a beauty? When did we grow to be so tall? Cat in the Hat (singing): Wasn't it yesterday When we were small? Chorus: Sunrise, sunset Sunrise, sunset Swiftly flow the days Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers Blossoming even as we gaze (The Cat in the Hat makes a white carpet appear, led by doves. It covers the entire isle. The peacocks standing in front of the door contract their feathers, revealing Terra.) Ezekiel Zick: Wow.... Strong Bad: Oh Yeah! Chorus: Sunrise, sunset Sunrise, sunset Swiftly fly the years One season following another Laden with happiness and tears Sam: (Singing) What words of wisdom can I give them? Max: (singing) How can I help to ease their way? Sam: (singing) Now they must learn from one another Day by day (Stacy and Raziel walks Terra down the isle, to the ooos and ahhs of the crowd. Robby Hirano carrying the train of Terra's dress. When They reaches the end of the isle, Spectre takes her hand) Spectre: I never thought this day would come. Now I'm afraid that it has come all too soon. Raziel: (Singing) They look so natural together Stacy Hirano: (singing) Just like two newlyweds should be Razeil and Stacy: (singing) Is there a canopy in store for me? Chorus: Sunrise, sunset Sunrise, sunset Swiftly fly the years One season following another Laden with happiness and tears Tombo: It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not... (Genie breaks into tears.) Polka: (hugs Tombo) There, there, There. (Terra and Zick walk up a few stairs to the top of the pavilion.) Ezekiel Zick: Well, we're here... Terra: Together forever. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall